Devil Fruits
List of taken RPC's/NPC's devil fruit can be founded here. - When adding your fruit, please make it in Alphabetical Order, and add a small description about the fruit. ---- 'Logia' Hai Hai no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to create, manipulate, and turn into ashes. It grants the user intangible properties. The user is also unable to touch anything without it being turned to ashes. Fed to Ragnorok, The Destroyer of Souls. Hie Hie no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to create, manipulate and turn into ice. The user is granted with intangible properties as well. Eaten by DPTY Panda Kaze Kaze no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to create, control and turn into wind.The user also is granted with the ability to fly and control the air around him as well.Eaten by Lunarys. Ketsueki Ketsueki no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to control blood. As a logia, the ability also allows the user to be "intangible." Eaten by Athena Yuna Magu Magu no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to create, manipulate and turn into magma. Granting the user intangible properties. Eaten by Mosiak Mera Mera no Mi (Logia) This fruit allows the user to be able to generate and control fire. It also gives the user intangibility and being able to turn into fire. Eaten by Yukimura Sanada Pika Pika no Mi (Logia) Allows the user to turn into and manipulate light. Eaten by Aiko Negisawa. Suna Suna no Mi (Logia) A logia devil fruit that allows the user to turn into a sand man/woman. Eaten by Anzal. Yami Yami no Mi (Logia) Logia that turns the user into a dark dark man. User is not intangible and is able to manipulate and create darkness which grants it gravitational powers as well as DF nullification abilities. Eaten by Yami (Edward Teach). Yuki Yuki no Mi (Logia) A logia Devil Fruit that turns the user into snow and allows them to control it. Eaten by Yune Murasaki. Goro Goro no Mi (Logia) A logia Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into lightning at will. In posession of the Militaire Pirates 'Paramecia' Dokkan Dokkan no Mi (Paramecia) A fruit that allows the user to have their attacks 'explode' upon impact. It also allows the user manipulate the properties of the explosion and control it's direction. Eaten by the Sword of Aileron held by Judas . Doku Doku no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to create and manipulate poison. Eaten by Kolum Vus a Shichibukai. Hentai Hentai no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to transform into either a man or a woman, depending on personal mood (i.e anger, lust). Eaten by Sonia, one of Domingo's subordinates. Horo Horo no Mi (Paramecia) The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type that allows the user to produce ghosts, making the user a Ghost Human. Eaten by Loki. Horu Horu no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to create and manipulate various hormones and chemicals in the human body. Granting the user the ability to create small blasts, change genders, heal wounds and manipulate the human body. Eaten by Anita one of Yami's subordinates. Hyun Hyun no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to manipulate the fabric of space. Distance manipulation and speed manipulation, as well as all other concepts that relate to space, can be affected by this fruit. See Chalice Meridian for more information on the Hyun Hyun no Mi. Ito Ito no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to make thread and strings of different strengths. From thread strong enough to cut bone to others that can be used as puppet strings. Eaten by Deacon. Jishi Jishi no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to control magnetic waves around him. Eaten by Henrique Valentine. Kage Kage no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to control, absorb, and manipulate shadows. These shadows can also be used to reanimate corpses. Eaten by Domingo Kilo Kilo no Mi (Paramecia) Allows the user to change their body weight, but without changing their body size. Eaten by León de Oro of the Militaire Pirates. Kusai Kusai No Mi (Paramecia) The Kusai Kusai no Mi (Decompose) fruit allows the user to decompose/disintegrate anything they touch. Eaten by Adas Kuuki Kuuki no Mi (Paramecia) The Kuuki Kuuki no Mi is a fruit that gives the user the ability to control the air pressure within 10 feet of their immediate location. Eaten by Error. Nenrei Nenrei no Mi (Paramecia) It is a paramecia type Devil Fruit that involves age manipulation. The user can alter the ages of themself and others, rapidly aging their intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children. Eaten by one of Domingo's subordinates, Ricardo. Ori Ori no Mi (Paramecia) The Ori Ori no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to bind their foes in iron shackles. Eaten by Beloved B. Rum Rum no Mi (Paramecia) A paramecia fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate various types of Alcoholic beverages. Eaten by Colin Saizu Saizu no Mi (Paramecia) The Saizu Saizu no Mi allows a person to control his own size and those around him if he can overcome their will. Eaten by Rhys. Sensu Sensu no Mi (Paramecia) A Paramecia Fruit that allows the user to manipulate the five senses. The user may strengthen or weaken their own and others senses. Sube Sube no Mi (Paramecia) A Paramecia fruit that makes the user's body slippery and allows them to be immune to direct attacks from regular bullets and other blunt weapons, which in turn makes most attacks and all objects slide off his or her body, protecting the user from harm in most situations. It also makes the user extremely sexy. It was eaten by Ayme Lio. Supa Supa no Mi (Paramecia) A devil fruit that allows the user to change any part of the body into solid steel, providing great defensive and offensive capabilities. Consumed by Davide. Taiyou Taiyou no Mi (Paramecia) It gives the user the ability to control and manipulate solar waves and by extension the heat of the sun. Due to this, he/she is significantly more powerful during the day and in sunny enviroments. Consumed by Ra. Youso Youso no Mi (Paramecia) A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to absorb the energy of their surrounding climate. This energy then allows the user to attack enemies with element based attacks that have the same characteristics as the energy absorbed. Consumed by Zetsubō. 'Zoan' Behe Behe no Mi (Mythical Zoan) Allows the user to transform into a Behemoth. Granting them the ability to breathe fire, create shockwaves from the users intensified sound emmited from their roars and take on the hybrid and full form of the Behemoth. Chiitu Chiitu no Mi (Zoan) Allows the user to transform into a large Cheetah and hybrid cheetah forms. Eaten by Kuro one of Yami's suboordinates. Inu Inu no Mi: Jackal. (Zoan) Allows the user to transforms into a jackal or jackal hybrid. Gives the user enhanced strength, speed and senses. Eaten by Uzio. Inu Inu no Mi: Kitsune (Zoan) Allows the user to transform into a Fox or a Fox-like hybrid creature. Gives the user enhanced reflexes, speed and senses. Eaten by Monette D'argento of the Militaire Pirates. Kirin Kirin no Mi (Mythical Zoan) Allows the user to transform into the mythical Kirin, a chimerical creature of Asian Lore. While in this form the user gains additional durability through its hard scales, agility, and a fiery breath. Eaten by Sieg Aurion. Kumo Kumo no mi Model: Tarantula (Zoan) Allows the user to transform into a tarantula, or a tarantula hybrid, allowing the user to have two legs and six arms. Eaten by Kratos, subordinate of Domingo Okami Okami no Mi (Zoan) A Zoan fruit that allows the user to turn into a wolf. Eaten by Cyrus. Reap Reap no Mi (Mythical Zoan) Allows the user to turn into a reaper and half reaper form. While in these forms the user becomes Ethereal and can only be wounded by Haki based attacks. Anything cut with the users Scythe will turn into a Ghost for 24 hours. Eaten by Shinu one of Yamis subordinates. Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi (Mythical Zoan) The Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi is a Devil fruit which allows the person to transform into a dragon, this dragon has the appearance typical dragon in Asian culture. See Karaki Oda for more information of the Ryuu-Ryuu no Mi. Tori Tori no Mi: Model Thunderbird (Mythical Zoan) A zoan fruit that allows the user to be able to turn into a bird that is able to control lightning. It gives the user the power to control and generate lightning with his own body as well. Eaten by Sora. Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Gazelle (Zoan) This fruit allows the user to become a half-human, half-gazelle hybrid, which he (Kain) primarily uses for fighting. It grants him immeasurable speed, increased durability, and lightning fast reflexes. He can also become a full gazelle, which he almost never uses, but presumably he's even faster in that form. Devoured by Kain .